


Не навсегда. В последний раз

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потерять человека навсегда больно. Больнее только потерять его в последний раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не навсегда. В последний раз

      Шум душа заглушает звуки, позволяя разуму перестать напряжённо ждать чего-то. По телу струится горячая вода, но кожа всё равно покрывается мурашками, будто холод, идущий изнутри, гораздо сильнее тепла.   
      В последние годы всё почему-то именно так и никак иначе, словно кто-то заложил новую программу, не позволяющую расслабляться ни на секунду.   
      Ожидание — это так утомительно.  
  
      Хана выключила воду и замерла, упершись руками в стенку душа и опустив голову. Моментально остывающие капли, щекоча кожу, скатывались по щекам к подбородку и кончику носа. Это был уже привычный для неё ритуал, даже почти устоявшийся.   
      Уже три… четыре… Шесть лет? Может, семь, а может, и все десять.   
      Хана не считала, сбившись после второго года. Просто однажды ей расхотелось так скоро расставаться с уединением и возможностью отвлечься от назойливых мыслей. Её успокаивала возможность отринуть мир хотя бы на пару минут.  
      Неожиданно по коже пробежался холодок, словно кто-то открыл дверь, позволив сквозняку проникнуть в тёплое помещение. И этого просто не могло случиться, потому что Хана жила одна.  
      Нахмурившись, Хана резко подняла голову и прислушалась, стараясь выловить в тишине квартиры хоть малейший намёк на движение. Если бы кто-то посторонний проник в дом, собаки всенепременно подняли бы лай. Значит, это мог быть кто-то из родственников. Или хорошо знакомых Хане людей. Однако Киба всегда приходил с шумом, оповещая о своём визите криком, из-за чего Хана иной раз подпрыгивала. А маму шумно приветствовали собаки, начиная поскуливать ещё минут за пять до того, как раздавался звонок или стук.   
      Сейчас же братья Хаймару молчали. Значит, это было либо расшалившееся воображение, либо…  
      Хана рванулась к двери, почувствовав, как подпрыгнуло внутри сердце, из-за чего она едва не задохнулась. Забыв про одежду и полотенце, она дёрнула ручку и навалилась всем телом на не слишком надёжную дверь, но с ужасом обнаружила, что та не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр, будто кто-то не пускал её наружу.  
      — Эй! — Крик получился приглушенным и не таким грозным, а, скорее, слегка умоляющим, из-за чего Хана рассерженно цокнула. — Киба! Если это ты, тебя даже Акамару не спасёт! Открывай немедленно, паршивец!  
      Молчание по ту сторону двери настораживало. Собаки по-прежнему не подавали никаких признаков паники или хотя бы волнения, и Хана испугалась — а живы ли они были вообще.   
      Изо всех сил она кинулась на дверь и протяжно застонала, поняв, что все усилия тщетны — кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы она не выбралась.   
      Ударив по дереву кулаком, Хана услышала дружный цокот когтей по полу, затем — чуть жалобное поскуливание и снова тишина.   
      — Хаймару? — прохрипела она, сжав кулаки.  
      — Не волнуйся. С ними всё в порядке.  
      Густой низкий голос, моментально заполнивший собой всё пространство в голове, раздался по ту сторону двери. Хана отпрянула, зажав рот ладонью, и в ужасе уставилась на ручку, ожидая, когда та повернётся, чтобы впустить в ванную того, кто исчез уже три… пять… восемь, а может, и все десять лет назад.   
      Однако ни единого звука, возвещающего об этом, не раздалось. Только шумные выдохи собак, недовольное ворчание, будто кого-то из них обделили вниманием, и почти неслышный шорох.   
      Здесь?.. Как?..  
      — Вернись, пожалуйста, — совсем тихо раздалось с той стороны. — Тут очень холодно.  
      Хана почувствовала озноб: всё тело дрожало от волнения, а ноги одеревенели. Однако она послушно сделала шаг. Затем ещё шаг. И следующий. Пока не оказалась снова возле двери.  
      Прикоснувшись к дереву ледяными пальцами, Хана прокашлялась, стараясь вернуть в голос твёрдость и хоть немного прояснить помутившийся от шока разум, но получилось, откровенно говоря, никак. Поэтому она лишь прижалась неожиданно горячим лбом к двери и снова потянулась к ручке.  
      — Не надо.   
      Это прозвучало чётко и просто, не терпя никаких возражений, и в то же время — мягко, почти убаюкивающе.  
      Как же Хана отвыкла от этого голоса, который хоть раньше и не был настолько глубоким, но всё равно даже тогда будоражил кровь. Как же она соскучилась по этому тону, который не был похож ни на кого, заставляя нервно вздрагивать и краснеть.  
      «А Хана влюбилась! Тили-тили-тесто!»  
      Детская дразнилка звоном повисла в ушах, мешая сосредоточиться. Хана зажмурилась, пытаясь прогнать возникающие перед глазами образы из прошлого: краснота, которую она пыталась смыть холодной водой, но получалось только хуже — щёки алели, как два сигнальных огня; тёплая ладонь на плече, чуть сжимающая кожу и заставляющая повернуться; тёмные-тёмные, почти чёрные, глаза — тёплые, добрые, в которых двенадцатилетняя Хана практически тонула. И злость, топящая сознание в своей булькающей лаве. На него. На прочих детей, которые позволяли себе дразнить её.  
      А также голос. Ломающийся голос тринадцатилетнего мальчика, который, впрочем, уже тогда был достаточно убедительным, чтобы затыкать рты всяким недомеркам.  
      — Не обращай внимания на них.  
      И Хана не обращала. Ни на что не обращала внимание. Кроме него.  
      Детская влюблённость, увлечение — называйте как хотите. Просто почти на год мир Ханы сузился до одного человека, который учился в соседнем классе на год старше.   
      Она не преследовала его, как остальные поклонницы. Гордость не позволяла опуститься до подобного уровня. Однако каждый раз, когда они случайно сталкивались в коридоре или на общем кружке, она понимала, что для маленького детского счастья нужно всего лишь чуть-чуть.  
      А потом он исчез.   
      Нет, не так.   
      Он появился в её доме. Просто пришёл в гости, когда Хана была одна. Собаки, настороженно принявшие гостя, постепенно расслабились. Даже суровый пёс мамы позволил чужаку прикоснуться к своей жёсткой шерсти, затем деловито рыкнул, сразу расставляя все точки над вопросами, и ушёл в соседнюю комнату. Зато братья Хаймару, будучи тогда ещё щенками, веселились на всю катушку, дёргая визитёра зубами за штанины и слюнявя руки. Их восторг от того, что он не прогонял их, как делали многие другие, не знал границ, воплощаясь в радостном повизгивании.  
      Он сидел на корточках, позволяя им творить всякие безобразия, и молчал, заставляя Хану краснеть. Она не знала о причинах, заставивших его прийти к ней домой, но неприятное предчувствие поселилось в сердце.   
      Он поднял голову, когда она готова была уже взорваться от напряжённого молчания. Его внимательный взгляд прожёг её, а голос, заполняющий собой всё вокруг, из-за чего казалось, что других звуков просто не существует, заставил похолодеть:  
      — Я ухожу.  
      Это прозвучало просто и чётко. Без каких-либо возражений и сомнений.  
      Хана поняла, что он имел в виду, но ответить так и не смогла — горло перехватило. Лишь один вопрос вертелся в её голове. Глупый детский вопрос, на который он вряд ли бы ответил.  
      — Спасибо, — произнёс он, разворачиваясь к выходу. — За твоё молчание.   
      — За… зачем? — Её голос, не в пример его, срывался и звенел, как натянутая струна.  
      — Ты искренняя, — ответил он, несмотря на всю глупость вопроса.  
      Хлопок двери, похожий на выстрел, резанул уши, заставив Хану вздрогнуть и опомниться от почти неземного счастья, затопившего всё существо. А о присутствии такого нежданного гостя теперь напоминал только разочарованный скулёж щенков, которые тыкались холодными влажными носами в щель между дверью и полом и царапали маленькими пухлыми лапками паркет.  
      Тогда он и вправду ушёл, как казалось Хане, навсегда.  
      Но сейчас он вновь был тут. Только находился по ту сторону двери, не позволяя ей выйти и посмотреть на него.   
      — Ты…  
      — Нет.  
      — Но…  
      — Тоже нет.  
      — Тогда…  
      — И тут нет.  
      Хана замолчала, сжав губы. Каким-то неведомым способом он угадал все вопросы. И ответил резко, чётко, отрезая любую надежду.  
      — Тогда зачем? — выдавила Хана и удивилась, поняв, что в этот раз он не перебил её.   
      Она тяжело дышала, круглыми глазами глядя на неподвижную дверную ручку, и всё ещё ждала, что она повернётся. Однако снаружи раздался тихий шорох, за которым последовало разочарованное ворчание Хаймару.   
      Хана изумлённо прислушалась, приложив ухо к жёсткой поверхности, но вместо этого вдруг почувствовала тепло, будто внезапный гость тоже прижался щекой с той стороны. Из-за этого захотелось расплакаться, но гордость оказалась сильнее.   
      Нельзя. Она не привыкла так.  
      — Мне просто необходимо было это, — тихо-тихо произнёс он.  
      — Выпусти меня, — попыталась потребовать Хана, но голос подвёл её, сорвавшись на хрип.  
      — Нет. — Его тон никогда не подводил — он всегда звучал чётко. — Иначе я не смогу уйти.  
      — Я… я не понимаю! — Самообладание Ханы проиграло её чувствам, которые мгновенно наполнили грудь болью, из-за чего слёзы всё-таки выступили на глазах. — Ты пропадаешь на, чёрт побери, восемь лет, не объясняя причин, не говоря ничего, а теперь являешься ко мне в дом, запираешь меня в ванной и ещё отказываешься выпускать меня?! Да кем ты себя возомнил?! Выпусти меня немедленно и убирайся!   
      Обманутая первая любовь и детская обида смешались вместе, образуя дикий коктейль из горьких отвратительных чувств, которые вскипели в душе, вырвав из горла совсем не те слова.  
      Она хотела сказать, что скучала.  
      Хотела сказать, что ждала и верила, несмотря ни на что.  
      Хотела сказать, что безумно счастлива, что он, наконец, появился, хоть это и ненадолго.  
      Она так много хотела ему сказать…  
      Но вместо этого Хана кричала и била кулаком по двери до тех пор, пока не заболели костяшки пальцев. Это отрезвляло, позволяя вновь и вновь проглатывать накатывающие слёзы. Она ненавидела себя за свою слабость и силу, потому что сейчас они мешали ей. Как никогда в жизни.   
      Не здесь следовало быть сильной.  
      Не тут требовалось проявлять слабость.  
      Поэтому Хана, выдохшись, опустилась на корточки и тяжело задышала. Казалось, её грудь пробил ржавый прут, из-за чего воздух не попадал в лёгкие. Хотелось царапать себе горло и выть на одной ноте, как отбившийся от стаи волк. Но все эти чувства с успехом перекрывала почти нечеловеческая радость.  
      Живой.  
      Вернулся.  
      К ней.  
      — Спасибо. — Хана снова почувствовала тепло, будто он дотронулся ладонью до сердца. — За твою искренность.   
      Она снова зажала рот рукой, чтобы ни единого горестного всхлипа не сорвалось с губ. Только слёзы почему-то текли по щекам.   
      А потом послушался хлопок двери, прозвучавший словно выстрел. Контрольный выстрел, раздавшийся спустя восемь лет.  
      Хана встала на дрожащие ноги и, секунду посомневавшись, прикоснулась к практически ледяной дверной ручке, борясь с желание отдёрнуть руку. Она боялась открыть дверь и обнаружить, что всё это ей просто привиделось. Измученный разум ведь мог подкинуть подобный выверт?   
      Распахнув дверь, Хана осторожно выглянула наружу и закусила губу, почувствовав неизвестный, но в то же время до боли знакомый запах.   
      В комнате никого не оказалось, как и на кухне. В прихожей тоже было тихо и безлюдно. Только братья Хаймару лежали у двери. При появлении хозяйки один из них вяло повилял хвостом, но тут же отвернулся. Остальные и вовсе проигнорировали её присутствие.  
      Хана вздохнула и подошла к двери. Она провела пальцами по блестящей ручке, словно пытаясь ощутить его прикосновение, а затем фыркнула и со злостью задвинула щеколду, подсознательно понимая, что этот жест продиктован больше отчаянием, нежели желанием обезопасить себя от нового вторжения.  
      Ей больше не нужны такие встряски.   
      Вернувшись в ванную, она подхватила халат и, на ходу просушивая волосы полотенцем, направилась в зал, чтобы приступить к повседневным делам.  
      Включив телевизор и усевшись на диван, Хана по привычке закинула ноги на кофейный столик и вдруг замерла, заметив небольшой листочек, придавленный пустым блюдцем. Дёрнувшись, она ошеломлённо огляделась, словно ожидая появления из притаившейся по углам темноты гостя. Однако в квартире никого, кроме неё и собак, не было.   
      И записка лежала на столике. Маленький белый кусочек бумаги.  
      Сжав губы, Хана потянулась и подхватила листик двумя пальцами, будто боясь, что он сейчас вспыхнет. Целое мгновение она сомневалась, а затем развернула его.   
      Губы задрожали, а рука сжалась в кулак, сминая маленькое послание, отозвавшееся глубокой режущей болью в сердце.   
      Шорох бумаги заглушил стон, полный отчаяния. Ей хотелось закричать, но получилось только это.   
      Сжавшись в комок, Хана прижала к лицу ладони и шумно сглотнула, стараясь протолкнуть обратно внутрь рвущиеся наружу чувства. Они царапали горло, пекли глаза, кривили губы, мешали дышать. Они практически поглотили всё вокруг, подменяя реальность сюрреализмом. Старая рана вскрылась и стала кровоточить. Снова. Только теперь Хана знала, что он больше не вернётся.  
      — Не навсегда, — прошептала она. — Ты ушёл в последний раз, Итачи.  
  
      В квартире тихо. Тихо настолько, что кажется, будто воздух звенит.  
      Телевизор выключен, а свет погашен, позволяя темноте завладеть всем пространством безраздельно.   
      На диване лежит девушка и горько плачет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Рядом с ней на полу сидят собаки и изредка поскуливают, прижимая большие мягкие уши к округлым головам.  
      На краю кофейного столика лежит скомканная записка, в которой всего несколько слов, забравшиеся глубоко в душу:  
      «Я ухожу. В последний раз.  
      PS Спасибо, что ты настоящая».


End file.
